


Red hood Days of Future Past!

by Omari8989



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omari8989/pseuds/Omari8989
Summary: Post issue 25,  Instead  of being thrown from the base Jason escapes into the portal with Artemis and they are transported to themyscira during the 1800s. However this Generation of Amazons is more sadistic than anything they’ve ever seen before! Will Jason and Artemis  escape the island to find Bizzaro or will the brutal rule of queen Hippolyta crush any plans to escape?
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Jason felt all the air leave his lungs as Artemis' lips left his own. He had been dreaming of this moment for a long time and now it was a reality but at the most horrible moment.Their base was falling apart all around them and imploding.

“ Finally, what did you think princess?”Jason asked, his blue eyes locking with her own.

Artemis smiled and caressed his cheek, “ It was okay for a boy.” 

Jason was about to respond in kind before she suddenly grabbed him hard by the jacket,almost as if she was preparing to throw him.

“ Artemis what are you….” He bit out before he felt himself move backwards and was thrown from the remains of their base.

She smiled sadly with slight tears in her eyes,“And don’t call me princess.”

“ Artemis!” He shouted, Jason knew that he was only milliseconds away from hitting the pavement but his main concern was getting back to Artemis. He didn’t care if the portal led to his death, as long as it was with his friends and the woman whom he cared about. Sure his life could’ve been better but life for the past two years had been amazing.

Jason didn’t want his last memory of Artemis to be a kiss. He needed more, no he craved more.   
Sure they weren’t exactly a couple but he desired her more than ever.

Using his quick thinking and his years of tactical skills he pulled out a device from his jacket and shot a long tether which wrapped around what he hoped was Artemis' foot.

Jason felt the pulling energy of the portal rip through the tether and then into his shoulder. 

He let out a shriek of pain as the force dislocated his shoulder but he nonetheless held on tighter. The force felt like it was going to rip his body in half but he only gripped the rope with his other hand as it pulled him forward.

He said a silent prayer in his head as the base quickly started to capsize upon itself, Jason just hoped he would’ve made it through before it entirely collapsed upon itself. 

“ Come on!” Jason screamed as the scene in front of him was akin to a roller coaster going into a dark tunnel,minus the falling rubble. He felt like his mind was slowly drifting from his body as the intense pressure started to affect his body. Bizzaro had warned him that unless a portal stabilizes the pressure could affect the human body in disastrous ways. This was one such case and he was quickly losing consciousness, death was a likely result but he would do anything to be with his friends. 

Jason’s thoughts were silenced as he finally lost consciousness and was flung into the portal. To where?Only fate knew.

Unknown location 

The sounds of an ocean quickly filled Jason’s ears along with a startling realization that he couldn’t move his right arm. But it wasn’t just his arm that bothered him, pain ached all throughout his body along with the constant reminder that Bruce nearly beat him within an inch of his life before Bizzaro intervened. Which was definitely his saving grace,he wasn’t prepared to fight Bruce physically or mentally at that moment. But It definitely filled his heart with joy when bizarro brought him to Artemis and they all shared an intimate embrace.These were the memories he wanted to make more off and just the thought of losing it all pained his heart.

Jason sat himself up to the best of his ability before using his good arm to get rid of the sand from his ebony hair, his first goal was to discover where he was or perhaps a better idea would be to get a sling for his arm. He had a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder before the portal but this felt more like several fractures in his arm, most likely due to the portal's suffocating force. 

“At least the weather is wonderful.” Jason remarked aloud, observing the palm trees in the distance along with the Greek like architecture…

“Wait a second Greek architecture, this looks like….” 

Suddenly Jason heard the slight rumblings of Archaic Greek as he turned around to see several women approaching from horseback in the distance. Everything in his logical thinking mind told him that he may be on themyscira. All signs seemed to point in that direction but how did the portal get him here? But from the looks of their faces it seemed to be as though they weren’t too friendly to men. Although that’s always been a common street with Amazons however this time they seemed a bit more aggressive and hostile. He trusted his instincts more than anything else and by their body language it seems that they had every intent to kill him or at least capture him.

Running was certainly an option but at the moment he knew that he wasn’t in any condition to escape at high speeds or out run a horse. Jason’s condition normally allowed him to heal from injuries quickly but it was never something instantaneously.

The oppressive sound of the horse galloping grew closer as Jason found himself running out of options very quickly. Instincts prevailed over thinking and he instantly reached for his firearms only to find that they were not at his sides. Most likely lost in the depths of the sea.

“Great, story of my life.” He sighed.

The old boy wonder quickly uttered curse’s underneath his breath before the riders dismounted their horse’s and surrounded Jason. He knew this would be a losing battle but if they were going to kill him; they would certainly have to work for it but perhaps they had a more sinister motive in mind. Themysciran Amazons could be highly divided among different tribes, some were known for leading men to sleep with them and then slitting their throats after they had the man's seed. Also Themysica always had a change in political climate and different fractions vying for power. To Jason's knowledge Diana was in charge however that could change like the wind.

Sowing your oats before you die, most men would most likely want to go out in such a way but Jason wasn’t most men and he certainly wasn’t going to surrender. Bruce's training allowed him to size up his opponents, all of whom were a little over six feet and built like olympics athletics no pun intended. 

Deciding to break the ice Jason surprised the three amazons by speaking in Ancient Greek.

“ Why are you lovely ladies attacking me, I’m obviously a cast away.”

The astonishment on their faces would forever put a smirk on Jason’s face. His curiosity in asking Artemis to teach him the long forgotten, dead language of her people paid off. Although because she was born in Bana mighdall it wasn't great but passable.

The leader of this Amazonian group identified herself as Hestia and spoke to Jason first in a commanding tone.

“ Submit and you may have some better quality of life before your end comes.” She spat with hate.

Jason observed the anger but beautiful Amazon, wait weren’t all Amazons beautiful? Matter of fact now that he thought about it he had never seen an unattractive Amazon. But this one in particular had long brunette hair and didn’t look a day past thirty.

“ Geez you hate men that much? Come on where not that bad.” Jason smirked, “ How about you come here and make me submit to a woman.” Jason mocked, using a risky but useful strategy

Hestia said no words before she moved to grab Jason, but he quickly evaded her attempt. This went on for some time, increasingly making the Amazon warrior embarrassed.

Jason chuckled, “ warriors trained from birth you say? It seems like your skills are lacking. Are women really capable of being warriors?” He laughed while maneuvering between her bows. He may have been able to win the fight quickly if he was fully healed but right now he was definitely handicapped.

Hestia became noticeably frustrated, this strange man was clearly skilled in combat however he made no moves to land a serious blow to her. It was then that she spotted his limp arm hanging by his side.

“ You seem to be hiding an Injury with your blabbering!” She yelled, kicking Jason in the side further fracturing his arm.

Jason released a howl of pain and gripped his arm in pain, her blow was strong enough to fracture his ribs. Kneeling over in pain Jason struggled to breathe through his injuries.

“ You’re useless babbling brought you sometime boy, however it was not enough.” She smirked in victory. Her red iris locking with Jason’s blue.

“ Well it was fun while it lasted, so what’s next? You stripped me naked and rape me?” Jason sighed, knowing that this was a likely outcome. Perhaps he could convince them that he was impotent it or wasn’t packing in the penis department. It sounded ridiculous in his head but it may be worth a try when the time comes.

Hesita spat and then spoke, “ We will need to interrogate you for information. A man suddenly crashing from the sky and landing on our shore is not a common thing.”

“And being able to speak your language, no?” He questioned.

Hesita eyes her sisters and nodded, “Yes that is very problematic and something we will need to find out. It has been eons since the language was spoken in a man’s world, not even our original homeland speaks this tongue and yet you know it. Although crudely spoken you seem to understand it more.”

“ So I’m worth more alive than dead?” Jason concluded, if it was their full intention to kill him after he was defeated they would’ve done so immediately. However the result would’ve been very different if he hadn’t spoken in their tongue. But why were they so aggressive and hostile, wasn’t Diana the leader of her people? Surely she would’ve put mandates in place to treat shipwrecked males at least somewhat better!

“ Perhaps..” Hesita said, before ordering her sisters to grab Jason by his arms, which was a very painful experience for him . Considering they didn’t care if he was injured or not.

“ Excuse me just out of curiosity, may I speak to Diana?” 

The Amazons gave him a look of confusion before answering “ There isn't a single sister by that name boy.” 

Jason shook his head, “ look, I know I’m not the gender that you prefer but at least give me some honesty. I’m sure that Princess Diana can get me out of this. She’s apart of the justice league”

“Perhaps you are suffering from sea delirium, as we have told you there’s no one here by that name. Queen Hippolyta will be the one interrogating you and deciding your fate.” 

Jason’s heart began to beat faster. “ They are not lying.” He thought, obviously Jason was on earth but a better question would be what year was it? Was he even in the right dimension?

“ If you don’t mind telling me before you lock me up in an interrogation room,what date is it in man’s world?” 

Hesita sighed and reluctantly told him the answer, “ It is the year 1860 in mans world boy, why would you ask such an idiotic question?”

Jason quickly fell to his knees, “Dammit!” he yelled, but at least he was alive but for how long? 

“ You are an odd man.” Hesita pointed out before giving her subordinates a nod of approval to gather him again

Jason had a sinking feeling this would happen but to be transported back nearly three hundred years is insane! But that wasn’t even the worst part of the whole ordeal...

Jason grunted in pain as the woman yanked his arms together and tired a rope around his hands. 

“ Keep pace with the horse or else you will be killed boy.” Hesita declared, meaning every word of her sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Artemis

“Sister wake up, you’ve been sleeping for some time .” A voice spoke aloud.

Artemis gasped, throwing the covers off her body before turning to see a woman who looked to be as young as herself staring at her. She had short brown hair and dark purple eyes.

“ Where am I” Artemis questioned as she held her head in pain and suddenly all of her memories came flooding into her mind. 

“Jason!” She murmured, observing her surroundings to see a room that was eerily reminiscent of her ancient Amazonian cousins on an isolated island.

“ Jason?” A young woman asked in confusion before she began to answer Artemis other question.

“ Sister, you're in the medical bay. A hunting party found you in the jungle not too far from here. I hope you are doing well, you had signs of a concussion and you kept saying a strange name in your sleep.” She answered, putting a small wash cloth over her head and easing Artemis down into a pillow.

Artemis slowly took in the information and adjusted quickly to her surroundings, before she went through the portal she felt one of Jason’s tethers wrap around her legs. She tried to throw him far enough so that he wouldn’t have to deal with what she had thought was a horrible death. But he was stubborn just like herself. He would’ve wanted to die with them if that was the case. But she’s done so many things in life that she came to regret and there’s one thing for sure she knew that she had affected Jason’s life in a very horrible way. Does she really deserve affection from him?

Artemis quickly shook these thoughts from her head, she needed to know where she was.

By Bizzaro's own admission, the portals could take them anywhere. However in the event of a fluctuation or mishap the portals could take them through time and space. Therefore, she concluded that they’ve been sent to Themyscira which was a lot better than her original expectations.

“ You know queen hippolyta is hosting an event tonight, I heard it’s gonna be some amazing food there.” The woman said while trying to make conversation.

“ Queen Hippolyta?” Artemis gasped, The look on her face betraying how she felt.

The woman paused for a few minutes and then spoke, “ Yes Queen Hippolyta.” She repeated.

Artemis would’ve had to be an idiot to not guess where she was, but by the goddesses how did the portal take her to Themyscira. It was slightly ironic and at the same time annoying. She hasn't spent much time with Amazons in the past few years, deciding that she’d prefer either being alone or in the company of the outlaws. Although she needed to get answers and perhaps this was the best place to do it.

“ If you don’t mind can you take me to princess Diana?” She said reluctantly, due to her near dislike of the woman.

The young woman looked at Artemis with Intrigue and then confusion. “ I don’t know anyone by that name. Perhaps you mean someone else?” 

“ Excuse me?” Artemis said with astonishment, the young woman showed no signs of deceit or playfulness in her reply.

“ I said there was no one here by that name, perhaps I can point you to the direction of my superior and she may be able to get you back to your tribe on Themyscira. But before you do, It may be in interest to look at our new prisoner. Men don’t wash up on our island too often but when they do it’s a fun event to watch them get ravaged and then killed. Things around here can get so doll,so seeing something like that would cheer you up don’t you think?” She smirked, lightly patting Artemis on the hand before leaving.

“ If you need anything else just ring the bell.My name is Iris by the way and I will be your nurse for the remaining time that you are in my care.” She concluded before she left the room.

Artemis began to sort through her thoughts and she was finally left alone to think. She knew it was a great possibility that Jason went into the portal with her. So the likelihood of him being here with her would be….

“ She didn’t know who Diana was and the male prisoner…” Artemis thought, almost not believing the words. Did the portal place her in a different dimensional or perhaps a different….

Artemis quickly got out of bed and rung the bell  
before iris came into the room. “ What date is it in man’s world, perhaps this can jog my memories.” 

Iris held a hand under her chin, “ It should be around the year 1860 and in man’s world. Last time we checked on them it was about ten solar cycles ago. So hopefully my estimates are right, did this help?”

The Bana mighdall Amazon in question felt the world stop. By the seven beards this was nearly three hundred years before her birth! This would mean that the Bana mighdall branch hadn’t separated yet, there was no Bana mighdall! She knew of this time period from her people, the Amazons were more savage and barbaric. Often taking over ships and raping the men before throwing them overboard. They were seen as beastly animals only useful for seed. 

Wait! A man just washed up on the shore could he be Jason?” She thought Artemis never wanted to jump to conclusions, but this was too coincidental. If the man was indeed Jason and then she needed to get to him immediately.

Jason 

Jason had been through many embarrassing moments in this life but perhaps this was the most embarrassing. Stripped of his clothes and dignity Jason was dragged through the city in chains, it was very similar to a movie he watched with his mom when he was a kid. it was an old movie from the nineteen sixties and starred Charlton Heston as the main protagonist who became a stranded astronaut on a parallel version of earth. He is quickly found by the primate inhabitants of that earth and brought into the village where they treated him like an animal. 

He saw a series of expressions coming from the woman who observed him from a distance. Some had a look of hate while others clearly wanted his seed. 

“Ouch!” Jason spat as he felt a sharp rock hit his back. 

“ Hush Boy.” Hestia commanded as they neared the palace.

“ Are you intentionally being ridiculous, a rock was just thrown in my back how could I not react that way!” Jason glared.

Hesita quickly lost her temper and yanked Jason by his hair, “ You had a better show me some respect or else I’m going to be the one to take your seed and I’m very rough.” She smirked.

“ Too bad for you, I have trouble performing.” Jason glared back.

Hesita rolled her eyes and looked down before assaulting Jason quite roughly. “ I’m sure when the time comes you’ll do fine.” 

Jason released a plethora of obscenities before shoving her away, “ You know it’s not really polite to grab somebody like that, especially my…”

“ Bring him to the queen.” She interjected not caring for Jason’s rebuttal.

“The Queen is on important business until tomorrow morning,she is hosting the festival remember? Just tie him to a post in the middle of the plaza.” The queen's guards said.

“ That would mean that I would have to watch him the whole time! This one is a cunning man,sister it may not be safe to leave him alone.” Hesita argued.

“ I believe you overestimate his capabilities,just tie him to the post and the queen will see him tomorrow. And even if he does escape where could he go?” The guard reasoned.

Hesita sighed, “Fine, but if he does escapeI will be the one to hunt him down, take his seed and then put his head up on a stake in the square. He is my prey.” She grinned.

The guard rolled her eyes,“ Do with him as you wish sister.” 

“ Now that you mention it, it’s been so long since I’ve mated with a man. However I have other duties to attend to at the moment.”

“ I wonder why it’s been so long? Perhaps you scare the men to death before you get a chance to get laid. Maybe you should change up your approach to the whole thing. Maybe try not to grab their testicles and penis in a vice like grip.” Jason added before receiving a punch to his already swollen arm.

“ He speaks our Language?” The guard asked with great intrigue.

“Unfortunately and he has a tongue to go with it.” Hesita glared, “ I’m going to take him to the infirmary, wouldn’t want him dying before we can get some information out of him.” 

“ Is he some sort of wizard or sorcerer, it has been eons since our language was spoken in man’s world and he just suddenly shows up to our island speaking it? The queen would most definitely want to speak to him.” The guard said.

“ if he doesn’t die from infection first,that doesn’t look like a normal broken arm.” Hesita replied grabbing his arm by force and observing it.

Artemis 

The Bana Mighdall amazon knew that time was slipping away but how would she locate Jason? Surely she would’ve known about the island her ancestors came from but this was not true. Artemis had been to the island more times than not but she never really quite figured out why she never took interest in it. The Amazons on the island were often arrogant and acted as if they were better than Amazons in Bana mighdall. And now that she thought about it,all the times that she did up on the island were not of her own volition. But what if she did find Jason, what would they do next? She didn’t exactly know how to get off the island and how would she protect Jason in this environment! He would be surely raped and killed soon enough.

A sudden commotion pulled her from her thoughts as she heard Iris and another woman talking at the front of the infirmary. She could barely make out what they were saying however she did hear the faint mumbling about a man. However as they walked closer the entire conversation could finally be heard a bit more clearly.

“ I hate men!Why would I want to treat one of its injuries, Hesita? So what if he can speak our language how much useful will he be besides his seed. Just do whatever you please with him along with any other woman and just throw him over the cliff or something.” 

“ You know that I would like nothing more than to do that. However the queen must know this information, he appeared on our Island under mysterious circumstances and we can’t just let this go by. Just follow my orders, it's not that big of a deal. You can even have sex with him if you want to, he’s different than most men and is actually quite attractive.” 

Artemis almost chilled at the way that they were talking about men,sure she has some of the same sentiments before she met Jason. But things are different now and through Jason she was able to see the good in men, he cared for her immensely and always wanted the best. This is the reason why she felt so guilty when they kissed,he didn’t know anything about her past deeds and perhaps it was a good thing.

“ I don’t feel like having sex with a man at the moment, maybe you would be more pleasing.” Iris smirked

“ Oh please Iris,flattery will get you nowhere, this is your assignment and I expect it to be done when I come back. Just attendt his broken arm and give him some medicine and make sure to chain him to the bed.

“ But I have a patient in that room! Would it would really be a good idea?”

“ Iris,every single Amazon that has ever been a born in this island is trained in combat, there’s not a single weak link in our people. I'm sure they can handle an injured man.” 

“ Fine, just bring him here Hestia.” Iris relented.

Artemis heart began to beat faster before they left, who was this man,could he be Jason?

Jason 

“Come on boy, there’s a nurse that should help you with your injuries but you must behave yourself. If you try to escape I’ll personally decapitate you.” Hestia spat, roughly pulling Jason by his chains and into the Infirmary.

“ Here he is Iris.” Hestia said.

Jason quickly noticed the expression of hate on Iris’s face which was a stark contrast to how she looked. She seemed to be bubbly and nice but perhaps that’s only reserved for the opposite gender. Iris was clearly reluctant with the whole situation and for some Jason found her more terrifying than Hesita.

“ Come beast.” Iris spat, gripping the chains tightly and nearly dragging him into the Infirmary.

“ You think you could be a little more gentle. I have a broken arm.” Jason remarked, grimacing with every movement.

“ To Hades with your broken arm! The only reason why I’m doing this is because I was ordered to. I have a patient in the infirmary, please try not to bother her,otherwise I might just castrate you!” 

Jason rolled his eyes as he was dragged along, “You would think a beautiful woman like yourself would actually be a lot nicer to people.” 

Iris suddenly came to a halt and then eyed Jason with a sharp glare. “ Men have had a history of not treating women as people. Why should I do the same to you?” 

“ I’m not like th…” 

“ I've heard the same of many men before they killed and decimated populations of people. I’m over a thousand years old and have seen it all.” Iris replied, gripping the chains tighter than before.

“ Well I have news for you, I’m not like any man you’ve ever met before. So before you cut me down at least see what you’re working with.” Jason declared but Iris seemed to be unmoved by his speech.

As they neared the corner Jason caught a glimpse of her patient and time seemed to stop as they locked eyes.

Artemis 

Artemis could feel her heart nearly convulsing, she had heard that voice before could it really be…

The site of black hair nearly floored her, along with the site of Jason who looked worse for wear and he was naked? Where has his clothes gone?

Everything in her body screamed to reach out to Jason and embrace him but she had to restrain herself. This was not the time nor place and if she gave away too much information it could bring disastrous consequences. They locked eyes for a few short moments before they made a silent agreement to control themselves.

“ You never told me your name by the way?” Iris said as she entered the room with Jason in tow.

Artemis Hesitated for a few brief seconds before answering. “ My name is Artemis.”

Iris' eyes light up with excitement, “ Like our patron goddess, that’s amazing and a rare name on the island. Not everyone is graced to have it. 

“ She seems to have two different personalities, one reserved for men and the other for women.” Jason thought while running his eyes over Artemis to check for injuries, Jason desperately wanted her arms around her but he needed to wait. Anything more than a glance could lead to her being arrested as well.

“ I was told that and is this the man who washed up on the island?” Artemis asked.

Iris looked at Jason with contempt, before grabbing his face roughly, “ Yes,unfortunately it is and I happen to be the one that has to take care of the beast. Although he’s not too bad on the eyes. I may have some fun with him later, do you want to join?” She asked.

A lump formed in Artemis throat, would she rather leave Jason to the woman’s wrath or participate and potentially stop the rape? 

“ Sure…” Artemis replied, almost choking on the words. Did she really agree to potentially rape  
Jason but make it let’s violent

Jason,who heard the whole conversation was shocked, just the thought of Artemis being intimate was unbelievable, He silently hoped his arousal wouldn’t be noticed by either one of the women.

Iris brought her hands together and smiled, 

“Great it will be fun for the both of us. Hopefully the beast doesn’t give out.” 

Artemis nodded in agreement as Iris threw Jason on the bed next to her and chained him to the post. “ I hope you are too bothered by this animals stench, I’m going to go fetch some candles so the smell wouldn’t be too strong.” Iris added before leaving the room.

For sometime the two of them stood still, not really sure how to break the ice between them. Artemis wanted to make sure that Iris was out of earshot,while Jason didn’t really know what to say.

Slowly she turned to look at Jason as tears flowed down her face. She felt as though it was her fault as to why they were in this predicament. She seemed to have a habit of messing Jason’s life up.

“You really thought I was gonna let you just walk away after that kiss Red?” Jason smiled, despite his swollen jaw.

The tears continued to fall and Artemis could barely get her words out. “ I’m sorry Jason.” She whispered.

“ For what?” He asked in a hushed tone, being careful not to draw too much attention to the conversation, the last thing Jason wanted was for things to get worse. But he would say this is the most emotional that he’s ever seen Artemis. Perhaps besides the death of Akila, which he knew she took very hard but now they were both in a horrible situation that would test them on all fronts.

Artemis hung her head low, gripping her bangs with her fingers. “Jason, it seems like some of the bad things that happen to you are my fault, Perhaps we would have been better off if I didn’t throw you.”

Jason released a heavy, labored breath. “ Red all that matters is that I’m here with you right now.”


	3. Chapter 3

Artemis gave Jason a slight smile, he was always optimistic even when they’re alone, even when she was being negative. Jason sorta took on the role as her personal motivator. She remembered him comforting her. When she was distraught about Akila, Bizzaro's death and even the eventual death of Akila. He’s always been there for her and now she needed to be there for him.

“ How are you holding up?” Artemis asked, overlooking his injuries.

“ I’m fine, I’ve been in worse shape. I wanted to irritate them so much so I complained, I know how much Amazon’s hate weakness. But despite all my complaining I was able to gather a lot of information about your ancient relatives.” Jason chuckled.

Artemis scoffed,“ You always act so tough in front of me but you are resilient and that is what I admire about you little one. And did you just say “ancient relatives” like where in a documentary?”

Jason turned his head slightly and grinned. “ I feel like a missionary that’s been captured by primitive savages, so yes, I did mean it in that way Red.” 

Artemis rolled her eyes, “ Any word on what’s gonna happen to you next?” She said in a hushed tone, hearing slight footsteps in the distance. “ Make it quick she’s coming.” 

Jason gave her a surprised look“ When did you get super human hearing?” 

Artemis sighed, “ Jason I’ve always had better hearing than normal humans, it’s nowhere near other meta humans but it’s still decent.” 

“ I’m always learning something new about you Artemis, but anyway they plan to tie me to a post until the queen gets his back,apparently I have a meeting with her.” 

“ Tie you to a post! By the seven beards it’s raining outside?They couldn’t even lock you in a cell?” She questioned, her anger growing with each passing minute.

“ Don’t worry about it Red, just keep an eye out in case anyone wants to do something to me. But more importantly did you just agree to help rape me?” Jason said with a raised eyebrow.

Artemis turned a shade of red, “ Look Jason, either I participate and hope she gets bored or she will take you. And by the looks of Iris and how she acts towards you, I wouldn’t really want that if I was you.”

“ I’m just saying Red, it’s still a horrible and inhuman act!”

“ Which I’m not disagreeing with! Besides even now it’s weird seeing you naked.” She whispered, steadying her eyes on his midsection not daring to go lower.

Jason also turned a shade of red.“ Is there really any way out of this? I would definitely prefer that not that I find you disgusting Artemis.” He said.

“ She looked pretty enthusiastic when the idea came up. I don’t really think so Jason. But hopefully I can convince her to let us have some “alone time”.

Jason was clearly angered by the idea of Iris touching him in such a violating way. She was a monster by all accounts but Artemis was a different story. He had never been more attracted to a woman. Especially when they first met but it wasn’t just because of her looks, it was also her personality which drew him. They both had a messy past that was filled with making a lot of mistakes and regretting them. Jason knew most of her past but he still had a feeling she was hiding something. However now he was faced with the prospect that they may do something that they both would regret. But they had everything to lose so they didn’t go along with what was expected of Artemis in this barbaric society.

Jasons thoughts were abruptly halted, when Iris came into the room with candles and a sling. Although she still wore a look of hate and disgust, Jason reasoned that this may have come from a deep traumatic experience that happened long ago. But this was no excuse to do those same things to other people. He would sooner put a bullet in her than anything else.

“ Hold your arm out beast, I’m applying healing oil to your arm and then a sling. I’m most enthusiastic to say that the ointment will make your skin feel like it is tearing apart and burning but it should help your injuries also…” 

Jason felt a loud crunch in his shoulder as Iris quickly set his dislocated shoulder in place. Jason almost bit off his tongue in pain as he held back a scream of intense pain. 

“ I was told to fix a dislocated shoulder you must be graced by the Gods because I was going to leave it untreated.” She spat.

Artemis, who witnessed the whole thing, wanted nothing more than to separate Iris' head from her shoulders. She wouldn’t dare tolerate anyone putting their hands on Jason. The woman seemed so nice to her and then treated Jason as if he was an animal. It angered her to no end but she had to control herself and show as a little emotion as possible.

“ Thanks lady you sure are a miracle worker.” Jason said sarcastically before hearing another set of footsteps.

“ The boy still doesn’t know how to shut his mouth. It's very shocking indeed. Most men beg for their life when they are captured by us but yet, you seem to just want to have a conversation.” Hesita glared.

“ Do you ever get tired of that scowl on your face.” Jason asked with a smirk, he enjoyed getting under this woman’s skin in particular because she was very arrogant.

“ I have better things to do than go back and forth with a fool, Iris did you attend to his injuries?” Hesita asked, blatantly ignoring Jason’s antics.

The woman in questioned nodded, “ I attended to the beast wounds. It should be sufficient for now, however I can’t guarantee his arm will get back to normal.” 

“ I suppose that will do for now, I will tie this beast to a post.” Hestia said as she moved to grab Jason but Iris stopped her hand.

“ I intended to have fun with the beast before we tie him to the post and I also believe that my patient wants to as well. Give us some time Hesita.” Iris smirked. 

Hesita raised an eyebrow and then grinned, “ fine by me, I did make that promise to you, but please try not to kill him. Our queen needs to question him.” 

Jason's heart quickly skipped a beat, personal violation was never something he liked nor wanted. Getting beat by the joker and abused by his father would foster his hate for abuse. He would sooner slit Iri’s throat before he let her do something like that to him however things were very different. They were outnumbered and outgunned, if Artemis did any deviation from the norm in this society it could mean both their deaths.This was a very difficult choice that he wished on no one.

“Fight back and be killed doesn’t seem like much of a choice” Jason thought as Artemis gave him a troubled look with a glance of her eye.

“ When do we plan on doing this?” Artemis asked, seeking some answer as to how much time she had to prepare a plan.

“ Anytime you want Artemis.” Iris grinned as she ran her sharp nails down Jason's thigh sending a shiver.

Hestia, who overlooked the whole thing, bit her lip in anticipation, “ I wish I could stay and watch but unfortunately I have to handle some insubordination.” She said before leaving the three of them.

“ How about right now?” Iris smiled, undressing her toga leaving nothing to the imagination. 

Artemis could feel a huge lump forming in her throat.She was not content to just watch Jason rapped like this but what could she do? Under different circumstances she was certain she would dismember the woman limb from limb for even attempting to abuse Jason but perhaps she could find a clever way to stop it.

Putting on a fake smile,Artemis slowly started to undress herself which caught the attention of Jason who couldn’t take his eyes off her. Even under this horrible circumstance he found himself undone. He wanted her but not under this circumstance.

“ What is she thinking?” Jason wondered, as Artemis stood in front of him in her underwear and what looked to be a bra fit for battle, most likely something that amazons wore often in the field.

Jason's heart nearly stopped when she put her hand over his chest, running her long fingers over his abdominal muscles in a sultry motion.

“ Artemis you can’t have all the fun.” Iris said, yanking Jason by the chain and wrapping it around his neck nearly suffocating him. 

“ Of course not sister but do you mind bringing us some tea, I need to be refreshed before we punish this beast.” Artemis suggested to the delight of Iris.

“ That’s actually a wonderful idea, I’ll be right back.” Iris exclaimed as she ran off.

After making sure iris was out of earshot, Jason glared at Artemis, “ This may be a stupid idea but I’m going to shank that woman in her throat if she ever touches me again. You got a plan Red?” 

Artemis nodded her head and held out her hand, Jason saw what appeared to be several herbs in between her fingers. “ what’s that?” He asked

Artemis shook her head. “Just wait and see a little one.” She whispered in a harsh tone as Iris came back with drinks.

“ Here we go! Now onto the main course.” She smirked, grabbing Jason by his hair. “ Kiss my chest beast.” 

Jason looked at her with a glare of hatred, especially when she gripped harder for his reluctance. “ I guess I’m gonna have to force you to do it,if you don’t. I will rip your tongue out.” She spat, revealing a sharp knife and moving towards Jason’s mouth 

“Sister why don’t you let me try a gentler approach, he is a man after all and it shouldn’t take that much convincing to get him into the moods. Matter of fact,why don’t you sit back and watch. I have a slight feeling that It may turn you on more.” Artemis said in a sultry tone, earning a look of confusion from Jason.

“ I know she’s acting but why do I get the hint that she’s a bit serious.” Jason thought.

Iris held her hand under her chin and chuckled, “it’s true, sometimes I do like to drink and watch and Fine sister but you make it entertaining. I don’t want it to be dull.” Iris warned before she released Jason from her hold and let Artemis step in. 

Artemis slowly made her way towards Jason, each step making his heart beat faster. His skin grew hot as she trailed kisses down his neck and chest and came to his ear. “ Jason just trust me on this, just go along with it,it won’t be too long.” She whispered.

Iris continued to sip her drink in anticipation, “ It’s okay to be a little more passionate with the beast, it would please me more.” 

Artemis gave a fake smirk, “ Sure.” she added before giving Jason an apologetic look that only they could see. 

Jason nearly held his breath as Artemis lips met his and they became enthralled in a passionate kiss that was a bit too real for anyone watching. Artemis clinched Jason's hair as the kiss grew deeper and slight moaning escaped from Artemis only urged Jason to go on. He gripped her side with his good arm before she roughly straddled him on the infirmary bed.

Iris, who watched with great interest, began to feel sleepy, “ I don’t really feel so good.” She said aloud, earning a slight glance from Artemis, who whispered in Jason’s ear again “ I stole some of her herbs that amazons use for anesthesia, put enough in there to knock out an elephant.” 

Jason nodded his head before he too whispered in her ear. “ Red this is a bit too real, I don’t know how much I can hold out.” 

The look she gave him clearly showed her confusion, which only frustrated Jason.

“ I’m a young, fully healthy testosterone filled man what do you think I mean?” He whispered 

Artemis eyes grew wide and she turned away before she nodded her head in understanding

“ Are you okay sister?” Artemis asked after she broke the kiss.

Iris shook her head, “ I think I have to lay down, I feel so tired all of a sudden.” 

“Maybe you should rest Iris, here let me help you.” Artemis suggested moving to help the woman before Iris suddenly gave out and she fell to the floor unconscious.

Artemis put her hand over her lips to signal to Jason to be quiet before checking on the woman.  
“ Looks like she is out cold, Jason.” She said, walking over to inspect his injuries. “ I still feel like all of this is my fault.” She sighed,before Artemis gathered Iris in her arms and put her on the farthest bed away from her teammate.

When she came back Jason rolled his eyes. 

“Not this again, Red it’s okay we’re gonna find some way to get out of this. Don’t we always?”

“ I know Jason but this will be difficult, this society of Amazons is even worse than those from Bana mighdall and..”

Jason quickly halted Artemis' worries by cupping her chin.” Go find out some information about this place and don’t worry about me. I'll be fine, hopefully Queen Hippolyta will see me as useful. Should buy us some time to figure out a plan.” 

Artemis couldn’t help the worried look that appeared on her face, she trusted Jason but this situation looked bleak. “ I’ll keep a close eye on you little one.” 

Jason smirked, “ Of course you will, but before you go you may want to put on your clothes unless you want to..”

“ To what?” She blushed, noticing a lack of clothing from both parties. It wasn’t like Artemis to act like a schoolgirl and in front of a man no less. But with Jason things were different, the kiss they shared lit a fire in her soul. And if she was honest she craved more. Artemis found her lips meeting Jason’s again before he broke them apart earning him an irritated look from Artemis.

“Catch a cold.” He answered evenly, leaving Artemis dumbfounded and then she understood what he meant.

The young amazon rolled her eyes in amusement.“Oh by the goddess Jason! You can act so immature sometimes, I'll be on my way.” 

“ It’s a part of my charm. Anyway, stay frosty.

Artemis nodded and gave Jason one last look,  
“ And stay safe little one.” She warned before leaving the room.


End file.
